


Renard's Angel

by Valkyrie_Of_The_Night (ChuckStruck23)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckStruck23/pseuds/Valkyrie_Of_The_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's more believable, that Sean Renard's soul mate saved his butt in a fight, or that she traveled back in time to do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renard's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Procrastinating because I have an exam in 2 days time and my head is full of plot-lines. Please don't judge too harshly. 
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE!

The last few months had been interesting for Captain Sean Renard of the Portland P.D.

He might have believed it if someone had told him he was the soul-mate of an incredibly rare type of Wesen. However, if someone had told him she would be born centuries in the future and travel back through time to save him (and everyone else by proxy) from a bid to control the world by members of the royal family, He definitely wouldn't have believed them. 

Not the part about his family trying to take of the world. That was relatively normal, all things considering. No, it would have been the part to do with time travel that made it unbelievable.

Then again, nobody had fore-warned him, and he had seen her arrival into his time with his own eyes, yet he was still having a hard time believing there really was a gorgeous, sassy, and not to mention lethal blonde curled up into his chest, clothed only in his sheets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had been in the middle of a horrific fight, himself, Nick, Trubel, and Kelly Burkhardt against Prince Kenneth, his small army of Hundjager, and Juliette Silverton. Up against a Hexenbiest with a level of power far greater than any ever experience before, they were losing. Badly. Unfortunately, Sean's father had already escaped by helicopter minutes before, taking Sean and Adalind's daughter, Diana, with him.

They had managed to take out most of the Hundjager fairly early, Trubel's skill level having clearly increased since her departure from Portland for Pennsylvania with a friend a while back. Why she had returned, he had no clue, but he was immensely grateful that she had. Without her, they would have been finished for good by now. She only had five of the original twenty left to kill.

Nick and his mother were desperately trying to take down Juliette and were not making much progress, she was only getting more powerful as the fight progressed, and didn't appear to be tiring at all. Meanwhile, Sean himself was fighting for his life against the only member of his family present, and even without the disadvantage of having the soul of Jack the Ripper trying to take control of him he was barely able to match Kenneth blow for blow.

Then it happened. Kenneth had managed to score another hit to the left side of his ribs, the second in a space of a few minutes, the already smarting wound catching Sean off guard and allowing his opposition to swipe his legs out from under him. A sharp flash of light caught his eye as he realised Kenneth had just drawn a dagger.

“Goodbye Cousin” Kenneth sneered, but just as he was about to plunge the blade into his chest and end Sean's life once and for all, a bright light flooded the lower grounds, temporarily blinding everyone. 

In his blinded state, he didn't see what happened next, only felt a thud off to his right as someone or something landed hard upon the earth. A gargled scream sounded before more fight sounds started up off to his left, vaguely in the vicinity of where he had seen Nick and Kelly taking on Juliette, and then all was quiet and the glow faded, and Sean once again could see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At first he'd though he was seeing things. Either that or he was dead. He couldn't really tell in the moment. But after pinching himself several times and rubbing his eyes, he got to his feet and simply stared at the creature before him. There was simply only one way to describe it.

Of course, Nick had to beat him to it.

“Is it an Angel?” He had blurted out, confusion clear in his voice.

“I think so.” Sean had replied quietly.

“No it's not.” Kelly had replied, causing both Sean and Nick to take a moment to study it.

Her. It was definitely a her. Slim, toned, with long blonde hair, a beautiful face, and long slender fingers. It's skin sort of glowed in the moonlight, a pale silvery white colour. Most striking of all was the pair of silver tipped white wings, very reminiscent of those an angel would possess. Well at least they would be, had they not been splattered with blood.

Sean looked around him for the first time since the bright light had appeared, and noticed there were more bodies now than before. To the right of where he had been lying on the ground lay Kenneth, his throat sliced in a manner that made it appear as if a thousand very sharp blades had been used. The wound had been very precise. He never stood a chance.

And off to his left lay Juliette. 

Her death had been a lot less neat and tidy. There were cuts all over her body, and clear marks where she had attempted to fight back against what Sean could only assume was the winged creature that had appeared from the light. Neither of the weapons that Nick and Kelly were carrying could have caused these marks. Again her wounds resembled those created by blades, some of them deeper than others. There was what appeared to be blood under Juliette's finger nails too. 

Blood that couldn't have been hers.

Sean's eyes once again focused on the creature, the silver parts of her wings glinting in the moonlight as her victim's blood dripped off them. Blades, he realised. Blades built into the wings of the creature, designed for fighting. 

For killing. 

His eyes continued to gaze over her, coming to rest on blood running from a set of three scratch marks running over the creature's eye and down her cheek. 

Scratches that had to have been from Juliette's nails during the fight.

Finally his gaze slid over her torso and abdomen where his attention was caught by something protruding from the side of her stomach.

Kenneth's dagger.

The knife meant to end his life. 

Whatever she was, she had take the hit for him. She had saved his life.

He was about to voice this new found knowledge to the others present when Nick chose that moment to open his mouth.

“If it's not an angel, what is it?” He asked, looking to his mother form an answer.

“She is an extremely rare, in many cases though to be extinct, kind of Wesen.” Kelly Burkhardt replied slowly, as if she still couldn’t believe her eyes. “A Kaironite.” She turned to Sean as if to confirm.

“I wouldn't know” He replied to her glance. “Due to my somewhat unstable childhood I never received a full education on just how many species of Wesen there are.”

“She is right.” Sean, Nick, Trubel, and Kelly all started at the sound of the voice of the creature interrupting them. “I am a Kaironite. The last actually. Well, in my time at least. There are still a few in hiding at this time.” She/it explained.

“Wait a second, what do you mean, in 'your' time?” Sean asked, the words flying out of his mouth the moment they came into his mind.

“Precisely that. MY time. I come from the future. Not your future, several centuries into the future.” She/it replied, and in the moonlight he could see a smirk grace her face and her eyebrows raise, as if gloating over his lack of understanding. “I am in fact to be born in the year 2215.” She added casually, as if it was no big deal.

“200 years in the future? But what you are talking about is time travel, and I know that is impossible, Wesen or not!” Sean replied.

“Impossible now, in YOUR time, yes. But in the year 2200 it will be invented.” She replied.

“Okay... So what year have you traveled from?” Trubel asked cautiously. “And why have you come back in time?”

“I have come from the year 2250.” The creature replied. “And as to the reason I came back, well, would you like to hazard a guess, Kelly Burkhardt?” She looked straight at Nick's mother.

“I have no idea. However, I am interested in how you know my name.” Kelly replied.

“I know all of your names, and more besides.” She looked straight at Nick. 

“Your name is Nicholas Burkhardt, known as Nick, and you are a Grimm, but a detective and a cop as well. The first in a new kind of Grimm really, one that treats Wesen and Humans equally, cares only to keep the laws. You were raised by your Aunt Marie, one of the most vicious Grimms in all of history, but you don't kill unless it is necessary. However, be grateful that I turned up as this inability to kill should have lead to your death tonight, at Juliette's hands. You just couldn't kill her, even if she has become a dark and twisted remnant of the woman you loved.” 

Nick winced at the reminder of Juliette. The creature smiled sympathetically. She then turned to Trubel. 

“Your name is Theresa Rubel, known as Trubel, also a Grimm. Your foster family was killed in front of you, you've been in and out of mental treatment centers as a teen, and Nick here was the first to tell you that you aren't crazy. You are the second recorded Grimm like Nick, mainly because you were sort of his apprentice. You are also effected by my arrival. The last Hundjager would have killed you.”

Trubel looked pissed as the creature turned to Kelly.

“Your name is Kelly Burkhardt. You lost your husband when he was murdered, and faked your own death to protect your son. You are one of the most well known Grimms in history, and the only one ever to change their opinion of Wesen for the better in all of history. You were influenced in this by your son, Nick. The same person you would have died for tonight if I hadn't shown up.”

Kelly looked saddened by this, but appeared to accept it. The creature then turned to Sean. Smiling and shaking her head, she turned around before she shifted into her human form and turned back to him. 

Before him stood a young blonde woman with hazely-green eyes and a cheeky smile, dressed in a black leather halter top, fitted dark blue jeans, and black knee-high heeled boots. With the glimpse he was given as she turned, he was able to determine she also had what looked like tattooed wings between her shoulder blades. She walked over to him slowly, before stopping about three feet away and putting her hands on her hips with a smile.

“My name is Valkyrie by the way. And you. You are Sean Renard. You were born in Vienna to a Hexenbiest mother and a Royal father. At the age of eight, you and your mother were forced to flee for your lives because your father's wife, the queen, was trying to kill you both, and you ended up here in Portland. You have had uneasy ties with your family ever since, including events that led to you having to assassinate your half brother, Eric, in order to protect a friend. You became Captain of the Portland P.D. and oversee a team of detectives including Nicholas Burkhardt and Hank Griffin.” Valkyrie paused for a moment before continuing. “You are a good cop, and make an even better Prince. You are fair, down to earth, and even, on some rare occasions, act like you are human. You have the respect of all under your command and never abuse any power given to you. There have been multiple attempted on your life for many reasons, you have died at least once by now, and it is only by sheer miracles that you are still alive.”

He dared to raise an eyebrow at her before she continued.

“You were also supposed to die tonight, by this dagger and Prince Kenneth's hand.” She pulled the dagger out of her side, wincing only slightly at the pain as blood spilled onto her top. Sean found himself wincing along with her, almost as if he could feel her pain.

“You are also the reason I am here.” She said, looking up from her wound and meeting his eyes for the first time.

“Why?” he asked quietly.

“You should go with Nick to do some reading. The book that I am in is one of the few that survived the fire Juliette set in the trailer. You will find your answers there.” Valkyrie replied “But first, any chance I could stay with on of you? Preferably Sean, as I wish to stay close for reasons you will find out later, but at the moment I need to rest. Time travel really takes it out of a girl.” She added.

'OK, how about this for a plan” Kelly began. “We all head home and get cleaned up, She can come with me and Nick for now, and we'll grab the books from wherever they are, along with some take-out, and meet up at Sean's place in an hour. We'll see what happens from there.”

“Sounds OK. I'll bring Hank and Wu up to speed as well, and get them to join us. See you at mine in an hour then.” Sean replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sure enough, an hour later they were all huddled round Sean's dining room table, eating Chinese and pouring through the books. After an hour and a half of chatting and flicking with no real progress, it was getting late and Sean was beginning to get impatient. Just as he was about to voice his frustration, Valkyrie spoke up.

“343.” She said, causing everyone to pause.

“What?” Nick asked.

“343.” She was met with another round of clueless looks. “Sean has the right book, he just needs to turn to page 343.” She sighed.

They all continued to stare at her as if she had grown a third head.

“Why not tell me before?” Sean asked, trying to keep an amused smile off his face. She knew a lot about him, why hadn't he thought to ask her what book or page number she was on?

“Because I've only just remembered it myself” She sighed. “Lets get this over with.” She reached over and turned the pages for him, but paused mid turn on the last page before her apparent entry. “Just so you know, this is gonna get weird for you. And there are two ways this could go. You will either accept it, in which case everything will be fine and dandy, so I hope it goes that way, Or you'll reject it, and that would have some pretty nasty consequences for me. Just please keep an open mind.” She added nervously, turning the final page and leaning back to let the others read it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sean still remembered word for word what was written in that book. She had of course been right about all of the answers being in the book. And about how weird it was about to get for him.

Huddled around the table that night, Sean, Hank, Nick, Wu, Kelly, and Trubel learnt nearly everything there was to know about Kaironites.

They turned out to be incredibly rare creatures, thought to be extinct by most Wesen experts, that had a close resemblance to mythical angels. They had powerful wings that could be used for flight and had blades that could extend when the individual was feeling threatened. They also possessed the ability to heal minor wounds and illnesses with a single touch. 

While this information was useful, what came next was the important stuff to Sean.

Kaironites also were known to have a single soul-mate, to whom they devoted their lives, protecting them at any cost, even their own lives were forfeit. Kaironites were known to travel vast distances and leave their entire lives behind just for the chance to be with their soul mates. This was not without peril. Finding a soul mate didn't ensure the happiness of a Kaironite. If their soul mate didn't not fall in love with them and the bond was rejected, the Kaironite involved died. The moment Kelly read this statement out loud, all eyes turned to Sean as his head whipped up and he looked directly at Valkyrie.

“Nasty consequences huh?” Sean was the first to speak up. “I'd say death qualifies as a bit more than just nasty.” He added with a small smile.

“Keep reading” she replied. “You'll soon see that death is preferable to me having to watch you die.”

Nick took up reading at this instruction.

The group then learned the fate of Valkyrie should Sean accept the fact that he was her mate and then die before she could save him. Kaironites that successfully found and kept their mate were duty bound to protect them from all harm. This was why Valkyrie had taken on Kenneth and Juliette for the group earlier that evening. They had been a threat to Sean's safety. She couldn't have let them live if she had tried. Should a Kaironites mate die, even before the Kaironite secured the bond, the Kaironite would then essentially live a half life wherein they would feel the pain of their mate's death every second that they were alive. Many committed suicide before the third day passed after their mate's death. 

However, if their bond was successful, Valkyrie's powers would increase, and her ability to help others would by proxy, but she would only be able to heal lethal wounds on him, and would do so by taking them on herself. If he kissed her after she did this, she would heal in a matter of seconds, as would also be the case if she was hurt in any other way. If he was too late and she died from any cause, there would be no effect on him.

At first, Sean hadn't known what to make of the information provided by the books. He sat quietly, thinking about his options for a good half hour, constantly looking up to check the Valkyrie was still OK. He didn't want to inflict pain or death upon her, and he certainly didn't want her to die for him, but if he couldn't accept the bond, she would die. 

So it was that after half an hour of thinking it over, Sean Renard had leaned over the dining room table and kissed his Kaironite mate for the first time, sealing both the bond and their fates.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had taken them a couple of months to get to really know each other, but everything seemed to slot into place perfectly. Sean's mum turned up out of the blue and announced that she wasn't going to hide any longer, and Royal family be damned, she was going to spend more time with her son. She and Valkyrie got along like a house on fire from the moment they first met, leaving Sean a very happy man. Valkyrie also got a job in the precinct working as a consultant on Wesen related cases with Nick and Hank, whilst also fulfilling her need to protect Sean.

As Adalind approached her due date, she and Nick seemed to hit it off. Now that she was no longer a Hexenbiest, Nick had started to see the nicer side of her, and they had moved in together in order to raise their child. It had taken them a while, but now they had decided to start dating, much to Hank and Sean's amusement.

Over the time they had gotten to know Valkyrie, They had also learnt something about her family. One day when Nick and Adalind were going through a list of baby names, Valkyrie had been amused, telling Sean later that the baby would be named Carmen Jane Burkhardt. When he asked how she knew, she told him what she considered to be the last thin she had been holding back. The fact that Adalind's unborn child was in fact her Great Great Grandmother.

Of course, Adalind's response when she had found out had been priceless.

“You screwed my mother, you screwed me, and if that wasn't bad enough...” She had paused and looked at all those gathered in Sean's office “...Now you are screwing my so-many-times great granddaughter too!” She ended with a shriek.

Nick stood beside her, trying not to laugh until she turned on him too. 

“She's your so-many-times great granddaughter too, you idiot!” She told him, effectively shutting him up as a stark look of realisation had passed over his face before he turned back to his Captain with a glare.

It had taken Sean all of his diplomacy skills to escape his office alive that day. 

Valkyrie, naturally, had thought it was hilarious, having already known Nick and Adalind wouldn't hurt her mate, and by association, her, their Great Great Great Granddaughter. Nick did get a little protective for a little while, but eventually accepted that it was best for all involved if he stayed out of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sean Renard snapped out of his memories as his mind drew his attention back to the beautiful blonde stirring from her sleep, stretching out in an effort to wake up before snuggling a little closer to him.

“Morning handsome. What has you so deep in thought this early?” She asked, smiling up at him from her place in his arms.

“You” He replied with a soft chuckle as he pulled her flush against him, skin meeting skin as she happily nuzzled his chest.

“Hmmmm” was all she replied.

Sean leaned back against the pillows before turning his head to look at the alarm clock. It was 7:29AM. 

“Time to get up love.” he murmured softly to the now dozing blonde.

“'S too early, alarm hasn't gone off yet” She murmured, just seconds before the clock ticked over to 7:30AM and the alarm went off. “Errrggh” She moaned, and rolled herself out of bed, headed for the en suite.

As he got himself ready for another day filled with paperwork, he smiled to himself. The last few months had been interesting for Captain Sean Renard of the Portland P.D. and he couldn't help but wonder what would happen next.

~Finish~

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you care :P


End file.
